1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data storage communication apparatus and a data management method for the apparatus and, more particularly, to a data storage communication apparatus and a data management method for the apparatus, in which massive data storage, a data storage unit and internal interworking units are all mounted within a wireless router, thereby improving data processing rate and portability, in which the storage time is set by taking into consideration the request count and the request time for content, which are stored in the data storage device, and in which a series of data distribution, re-distribution and deletion methods using a wireless network are provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, conventional data storage communication apparatuses are disadvantageous in that the content of storage cannot be rapidly transmitted over a communication network because the data storage of a wireless network system is installed and used outside a wireless access point, so that data processing speed and transmission efficiency are low. Furthermore, the conventional data storage communication apparatuses are problematic in that content having a low probability of being used or malicious content may be stored for a long time because a storage period is set to a period which is simply proportional to the frequency of use of stored content.
As a specific example, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2011-0119324 discloses a technology including a plurality of user terminals; a plurality of access points connected to the plurality of user terminals via a wireless connection; a plurality of content origin servers configured to provide content to the access points; and content storage configured to store content received from the content origin servers for each of the access points, and further including a negotiation protocol unit configured to, when a user terminal requests content, determine whether to participate in a transmission access point group which consists of access points selected from among the plurality of access points and which provides content to the corresponding user terminal. Thereafter, the user terminal receives the content from the access points which participate in the transmission access point group based on the determination of the negotiation protocol unit.
This technology has limitations to data processing efficiency, portability and the ease of installation because the data storage device is installed outside the wireless access points, and is problematic in that the performance of data transmission and storage may be deteriorated when a malicious user repeatedly requests unnecessary data because only the frequency of use of data is checked in order to manage data.
Furthermore, Korean Patent No. 10-0957180 discloses a technology including a plurality of program receiving devices and a switch. The plurality of program receiving devices operates in parallel in a receiver including an interface circuit for receiving data from a plurality of programs broadcast via a network connected to the receiver. Each of the receiving devices receives the data of at least one program, and the received programs are selected in compliance with preset criteria. The switch outputs the data of at least one program which is received by one of the plurality of program receiving devices.
This technology is a control signal transmission technology which is suitable for traffic characteristics when data is broadcast at high speed over a wireless mobile network or transmission is performed for each group. This technology focuses only on traffic characteristics, and does not take into consideration the efficiency of transmission of content. Therefore, this technology is problematic in that transmission efficiency is low.
Finally, Korean Patent No. 10-0958519 discloses a control signal transmission technology for a UMTS system, which is suitable for a wireless access network which broadcasts or multicasts data with variety of characteristics at high speed in a wireless mobile communication system. This technology provides a wireless system which broadcasts or multicasts a plurality of multimedia services. This system is configured such that information blocks are constructed for respective multimedia services provided by one cell, an information block for each service is transmitted to a terminal group who wants to receive the specific service, and the service information blocks provided by the cell are simultaneously transmitted to terminal groups in the cell via a specific common control channel.
This technology is a technology which is configured to automatically select one from multiple communication interfaces in conformity with a surrounding environment in order to support the communication of a mobile terminal which has the multiple communication interfaces. The core of this technology is the setting of an interface. This technology does not include a method of managing/transmitting data while taking into consideration data stored in a storage device inside a terminal device and a user's request, and therefore is insufficient in terms of data management and transmission.